Aeipathy
by Azova10
Summary: Yang Baekhyun harapkan sebagai seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir adalah lulus kuliah tepat waktu dengan nilai memuaskan, dan mungkin mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang tampan. Tapi ia yang dapatkan justru pernyataan cinta dari seseorang berinisial 'Y' di radio, dan dosen pembimbing skripsi yang super killer. CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/Others
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Jatuh cinta itu hal yang cukup gila. Itu bisa terjadi dalam sekejap mata, muncul tanpa peduli tempat, atau kepada siapa hatimu berlabuh. Kau mungkin menganggap 'tolol' semua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi percayalah, kau akan paham saat merasakannya sendiri. Karena aku..sedang merasakannya." — Y**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **AEIPATHY**

– **Prologue–**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol** ** &** **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts: Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Samuel Kim (Produce 101), Park Yoora, Yoo Yeonseok, Go Ahra**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Drama**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap ke jendela, tepat di samping tempatnya duduk saat ini. Tampak bulir-bulir langit masih membasahi seisi kota Seoul, membuat sebagian orang tersiksa akan turunnya suhu udara. Salah satunya adalah Baekhyun. Entah berapa banyak umpatan yang pria bersurai brunette itu lontarkan dalam batinnya sambil terus merapatkan mantel navy yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Padahal musim gugur belum sepenuhnya berakhir, tapi suhu udaranya hampir menyamai musim dingin.

"Lima menit sebelum _on air_."

Suara audio operator lantas menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Pria mungil itu menghembuskan napas panjang, melupakan sejenak kekesalannya terhadap cuaca tak bersahabat ini. Ia lepaskan topi rajut ivory yang sedari tadi dipakainya, lalu memasang headphone di telinganya. Ia baca kembali naskah yang ia dapatkan dari script-writer sambil melatih intonasinya.

Inilah pekerjaan sampingan Baekhyun di antara kegiatannya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Seoul National University, yakni menjadi DJ di XOXO Radio. Namun dikarenakan kesibukannya yang akan mulai menyusun skripsi, ia meminta pengurangan jadwal siaran agar bisa bekerja hanya pada saat hari libur. Setidaknya untuk enam bulan ke depan, ia harus fokus untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya sebelum batas tenggat beasiswanya habis. Beruntung Go Ahra—PD XOXO Radio—memaklumi posisinya, dan memberinya izin.

"Kita _on air_ dalam tiga, dua, satu."

Baekhyun menarik napas begitu audio operator memberinya isyarat untuk mulai siaran. "90,2 FM XOXO Radio. Selamat malam, dengan DJ Byun disini~" serunya dengan suara yang riang. "Cuaca hari Minggu ini tidak secerah kemarin. Bisa kalian lihat di luar sana hujan masih mengguyur Seoul, terhitung semenjak pukul dua siang. Ah, kalau sedang hujan seperti ini, yang ada dalam bayanganku pastilah selimut dan susu strawberry yang hangat. Tapi meskipun hawa malam ini cukup menusuk tulang, kuharap kalian bisa tetap menikmati siaran XOXO Radio dengan nyaman."

"Omong-omong tentang hari Minggu, seperti biasa—untuk dua jam ke depan, XOXO Radio akan mengadakan acara live phone call 'Tell Me Your Feeling' dengan beberapa penelepon beruntung. Dalam acara ini, kalian akan menyampaikan perasaan terpendam kalian pada orang terkasih, entah itu pada keluarga, teman, kekasih, atau orang yang kalian taksir. Kalian boleh untuk tidak menyebutkan nama asli atau menginisialkan nama jika memang tidak ingin menyebutkannya. Kemudian di akhir sesi, kalian boleh meminta satu lagu. Bagaimana? Terdegar menyenangkan, bukan? Tapi sebelum live phone call 'Tell Me Your Feeling' dimulai, kita dengarkan dulu lagu 'Fine' ya. Enjoy~"

Alunan lagu 'Fine' milik Taeyeon pun terdengar. Selagi menunggu lagu itu selesai diputar, Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan LINE dari Kyungsoo disana.

 **From: Kyungie**

 **Baek, daftar dosen pembimbing skripsi akan diumumkan besok. Kau datang lebih pagi ya!**

Baekhyun membalas pesan LINE itu dengan mengirimkan stiker bertuliskan 'OKAY', lalu meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja. Sambil mengemut bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun meraba dada sebelah kirinya dimana jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tiba-tiba jadi gugup sekaligus penasaran.

Kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi dosen pembimbing skripsinya? Mungkinkah Song Seonsaengnim? Mrs. Theron? Atau Prof. Gong? Baekhyun benar-benar berharap ia akan mendapat salah satu dari tiga dosen yang terkenal ramah itu. Ia tak mau jika skripsinya terhambat hanya karena mendapatkan dosen pembimbing killer. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Lima detik lagi dimulai." Suara audio operator lagi-lagi menginterupsi lamunan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu kembali memasangkan headphone di telinganya, bersiap untuk _on air_.

"90,2 FM XOXO Radio, DJ Byun masih menemani kalian. Seperti janjiku barusan, kita akan memulai acara live phone call 'Tell Me Your Feeling', WOOHOO!" Baekhyun berseru heboh seraya bertepuk tangan. "Tunggu apa lagi? Segera ambil ponsel kalian, lalu hubungi nomor XOXO Radio. Bagi yang belum pernah mengikuti acara ini sebelumnya, nomornya adalah 01044601120. Sekali lagi, nomornya 01044601120. Dan—oh, kita sudah mendapat penelepon pertama. Halo?"

Hening. Tak ada suara yang menyahut di seberang sana.

"Halo? Dengan siapa aku bicara?"

Tapi masih tidak ada respon. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia melirik ke arah Ahra. Wanita cantik bersurai maroon itu memberinya isyarat untuk terus bicara pada si penelepon.

"Halo? Kau sudah tersambung dengan XOXO Radio, kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Uh..ya, aku bisa mendengarmu." Akhirnya seseorang di seberang sana menyahut. Suaranya terdengar agak berat.

"Oke, dengan siapa aku bicara?"

"Um.." Suara berat itu berpikir sejenak. "Panggil saja aku 'Y'."

"'Y'? Apakah itu untuk 'Yoo'?" terka Baekhyun dengan intonasi main-main.

Terdengar kekehan kecil di seberang sana. "Tidak, bukan 'Yoo'."

"Kalau begitu, 'Young'?" Baekhyun kembali menerka.

Ada keheningan sesaat disana, sebelum akhirnya suara berat itu menjawab, "Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban itu. Well, ia takkan ambil pusing dengan siapa ia bicara, karena tugasnya hanyalah membuat acara live phone call 'Tell Me Your Feeling' menarik.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, Y, tell me your feeling." Baekhyun pun memulai acara rutin Minggu malam di XOXO Radio itu.

"Oke." Suara berat itu menghembuskan napas panjang di seberang sana, kentara sedang dilanda kegugupan. "Ucapan ini kutujukan untuk seseorang yang satu kampus denganku. Seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan eye-smile yang cantik."

"Ooh~ sepertinya akan ada yang menyatakan cintanya malam ini!" goda Baekhyun. Bagian ini _lah_ yang paling ia suka dari acara live phone call 'Tell Me Your Feeling'. Terlebih, ia jarang sekali mendengar pernyataan cinta seorang pria kepada pria. Pikirnya, ini pasti sangat menarik. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya?" tanya Baekhyun penuh semangat.

"Hmm..aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa sudah lama aku memerhatikannya. Dia mungkin tidak menyadari kehadiranku, karena kami belum pernah berbincang sebelumnya, tapi aku tahu beberapa hal tentangnya."

"Oh ya? Hal seperti apa misalnya?"

"Dia..orangnya agak ceroboh. Dia benci memasak, tapi anehnya mengidamkan seseorang yang pintar memasak. Dia juga benci dikatai 'feminin', tapi suka sekali hal-hal berbau strawberry. Benar-benar pria yang aneh." Terdengar kekehan renyah di seberang sana. Baekhyun tanpa sadar senyam-senyum sendiri mendengar intonasi penuh cinta dalam setiap kalimat si pemilik suara berat itu. "Dan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia dengar adalah lagu milik Zayn Malik, terkadang ia menyanyikannya di lorong kampus ketika tak ada kelas. Dia memiliki suara yang indah, omong-omong."

"Woah~ sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai pria mungil ini ya?"

"Begitulah."

Baekhyun manggut-manggut paham. "Biar kutebak, kau pasti akan meminta lagu Zayn Malik setelah ini?"

Suara berat itu lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Ya. Aku ingin lagu 'Don't Wanna Live Forever'. Bisa kau putarkan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan pada pria mungil ini?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menambahkan lagu 'Don't Wanna Live Forever' ke dalam playlist komputernya.

"Um..sebenarnya, ya, ada."

"Apa itu? Katakan saja. Siapa tahu dia mendengarnya."

Suara berat itu terdiam. Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar. Ia tahu pria berinisial 'Y' itu tengah berpikir di seberang sana.

"Well," Suara berat itu berdehem pelan. "Ini mungkin terdengar aneh bagimu, tapi..aku ingin kau tahu bahwa sudah cukup lama aku merasakan perasaan ini padamu—" Jeda sesaat, " **Baekhyun-ah..** "

Pergerakan jemari Baekhyun pada mouse komputer refleks terhenti. Alisnya bertautan sempurna, tak begitu yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Maaf, apa tadi kau mengatakan 'Baekhyun'?"

"Ya." Suara berat itu menjawab dengan lugas.

"HEOL, DAEBAK!" seru Baekhyun heboh. Ia jadi semakin penasaran pada sosok bersuara berat ini dan pria bernama 'Baekhyun' yang disukainya. "Jadi, nama pria mungil itu 'Baekhyun'? Benar-benar 'BAEK-HYUN'?! Kebetulan sekali, namaku juga Baekhyun! Bisa kau percaya itu?!"

"Itu memang kau."

Baekhyun berkedip. "Eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Ap–"

TUT!

Detik saat panggilan telepon diputus secara sepihak, diameter bola mata Baekhyun sontak melebar. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya, dan rona kemerahan menyapu sebagian besar permukaan wajahnya.

THE HELL?! APA YANG BARU SAJA IA DENGAR?!

 **.**

 **.**

– **Prologue End–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong? Kita ketemu lagi setelah sebulan lamanya saya gak nongol di FFn, adakah yang kangen? /plak!/ BTW, ada yang baru ngeh saya ganti penname? Ya, karena beberapa hal, saya terpaksa ganti penname. Tapi insya Allah penname 'Azova10' tidak akan saya ganti lagi untuk ke depannya. So bye-bye Pupuputri92, and hello Azova10~

ANYHEY, saya kambek dengan FF baluuuu! Please, jangan tanyakan kenapa saya bikin FF baru di saat FF You See Double masih hiatus. Entahlah, saya belom punya mood untuk lanjut FF itu. Instead, saya kepikiran alur buat bikin FF baru, dan lahirlah FF ini, hehe! Tapi tenang aja, YSD insya Allah saya tamatkan kok, hanya nggak dalam waktu dekat ini, jadi mohon kesabaran kalian /deep bow/

Curhat dikit. Awalnya FF ini adalah wansut, tapi setelah mendapat wangsit alur yang lebih panjang, saya putuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi chapter. Dan sebelum kalian tanya siapa main pair-nya, harap cermati summary-nya dulu ya. Kalian yang sering main ke lapak saya pasti langsung tahu kok, afufu!

Cuap-cuapnya sekian dulu deh. Adakah yang tertarik baca FF ini? Mohon dikomen ya, gomabchuuu~

PS. Malam ini, saya apdet jamaah bareng beberapa author kaporit kalian: **hyurien92, kang seulla, railash61, redapplee, chiakibee, parkayoung, baekbychuu, onlan94 (on wattpad), purflowerian, dobbyuudobby (on wattpad), flameshinee (on wattpad), cactus93**. Silakan mampir ke lapak mereka ya, dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak.

PSS. HAPPY BAEKHYUNNIE DAY!


	2. SHORT NOTICE

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEHUBUNGAN DENGAN TERIKATNYA FF "AEIPATHY" DENGAN KONTRAK PT. NEO BAZAR INDONESIA, MAKA SAYA HAPUS CHAPTER 1-19.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SEBELUMNYA UNTUK READERS YANG SUDAH MENDUKUNG FF AEIPATHY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
